I Can Handle Her
by Reaper7
Summary: Can't think of a summary, but it's CronaxBlair smut. Lemons, not meant for kids, and I'm positive it's original.


**Don't ask me why I made this. I was just looking for smu-uh, sssstuff... (Shifty eyes) Anyway, I simply decided to make this just for the heck of it. Please enjoy, and I own nothing. But if I did, I would be more than happy to tell you. I guess.**

**

* * *

**The lights were flashing all over the place, people dancing and moving to the beat, though the group of friends was mostly drunk. Kid was on the DJ and making sure that all the disks were symmetrical by color. Patti and Liz were mostly drinking, a drunk Black*Star was trying to sing a love song to a rather woozy looking Tsubaki, and everyone else was simply dancing.

Asura was gone, so they decided to throw a party. Except it wasn't going so good for a certain pink-haired boy. Crona sighed. Once again, he was in a corner in the hopes that he could be ignored so he could think on how to handle this. He was close to having a heart attack when he felt a little body land on his head and a voice say, "Watcha doin'?"

Looking up, he couldn't see much besides a cat's head wearing a witch hat. "Oh. Hey Blair-san." he said, looking back at the wall while sighing. "I can't handle this. So much noise." he mumbled while shaking his head slowly. He held the shot Soul gave him in his hands tightly while looking up into the corner again, Blair tilting her head to look up as well.

"Come on. I don't think it's interesting to just stare at a corner. I'm sure you can be lots of fun if you tried! Not to mention, you haven't touched your drink at all." said Blair while nudging his cup.

"I'm not sure. Medusa would usually beat me until I was bleeding whenever I got into her 'secret stash'. Well, that's what she would call it anyway. I couldn't handle it when she was like that." he mumbled while looking at the shot in his hand.

"Oh, don't worry. Just try some!" encouraged Blair, once again nudging the shot. Not seeing any reason not to, he went ahead and took a sip, his eyes widening when the liquid went down his throat.

Looking at Blair, he suddenly blurted, "What is this called?"

"Vodka." she said innocently. Standing abruptly, Crona suddenly ran and dived behind the bar, the sound of glass breaking and bottles flying being drowned out by the music as he continued looking. Soon enough, he found the bottle of the liquid he wanted and uncorked it, instantly downing it as he savored the wonderful taste of it. Blaire was meanwhile looking at him strangely, wondering why he liked it so much. On the seats, Soul and Maka were both leaning against each other and trying to kiss each other in their drunken state. Unfortunately, they only managed to bruise the areas around the lips and bump their heads together.

Blair looked to see that Soul had left his shot alone, still filled. Not seeing any danger in doing so, she took a lick of the drink to taste. Just then Soul fell back and his hand smacked the side of Blair, causing her and the drink to be turned over. Now she had two choices. Drink, or drown in the drink. She chose to drink the whole thing, and it was probably a bad idea. As soon as it was all gone, she hiccuped as her face went a bit red, the alcohol having a greater effect because of having a small body.

She stumbled a bit before falling off the counter, thankful that she landed on Crona's lap, who was still sitting and drinking what had just become his favorite thing in the world. But like all good things, it came to an end. Appearing from his back, Ragnarok suddenly bonked Crona on the head and took the bottle before taking a swig. "H-hey! That's mine!" slurred Crona as he tried to take back the bottle, only to be pushed away by Ragnarok.

"Shut up! I wanna have some too!" whined Ragnarok, continuing to drink what was left. Which wasn't much since Crona liked it. _A lot_.

"M-my vod-dka..." slurred Crona, grabbing a random bottle and slamming it into the back of his weapon's head. This caused the little guy to suddenly be knocked out, what with the alcohol making it more easier to take down. Man that stuff worked fast. Crona took the bottled back, blew a raspberry at Ragnarok, and began to drink some more.

Meanwhile, Blair turned herself into her human form and tried to stand up straight, but instead fell on top of Ragnarok's chest, causing the weapon to explode in Black Blood and return to Crona's body. She leaned on Crona's shoulder and mumbled, "Head... fuzzy..." she then wrapped her arms around Crona and mumbled, "I hate my life." she sounded like she was about to cry.

Noticing this, Crona stopped drinking and looked at her and gave a confused look. "A-are you okayz?" he asked.

"No... I isn't pretty, right?" asked the cat woman, getting a scowl from the pink boy.

"Of cowzz your pretty. Whozaid you aren't?" he said then demanded, sounding a bit unhappy.

"Well, Soul-kun never wants to be with me. So I just assumed..."

"Nah! It's jus' zat he's in love wit' Maka. But no, your vezy pretty. Your HOT!" he declared, nearly half the people there hearing him and agreeing.

"Awww... thankzou..." mumbled Blair and leaned her forehead against Crona's. He looked at her unfocused eyes, thinking how pretty she was. He meant every word he said, even if he never really thought of them much. No point in blushing every second he saw her.

"Come on." he mumbled, standing up and helping Blair as well. "You're drunk. So I need tah take you horm(Home)." she nodded before frowning.

"But youis drunk too!" she whined, getting a rarely seen smirk from the pink boy. _'He actually looks cool when he smirks.'_ she absently thought as he helped her up.

"Then why am I the one who thought up the whole takin' you home thing?" he asked smartly, getting a pout from Blair. "And I said you are pretty for real. I'm serious, I would do yu!" he said, his smirk still on his face.

"Okay, nya..." she mumbled, being suddenly pulled up and placed on Crona's back. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she said, "Wow, Crona-san. You're strong!" She suddenly wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face into his neck, getting him to giggle.

"Tickles, tickles!" he said, starting to move. They stumbled through the streets, the town mostly celebrating the party since Lord Death himself was the host. Crona passed the same shop nearly seven times, mostly because he and Blair would forget which way was what and would just go randomly. It was another hour before they finally reached Blair's pumpkin house and stumbled inside the dark living room.

Unfortunately, Crona tripped on the floor mat and ended face first into the floor, Blair still on his back had gotten up and fumbled around for the lights. Once they were finally on, she nudged Crona and asked, "Can you get up?"

He groaned and stood, leaning on Blair for support as they stumbled into her bedroom. Its walls were yellow, the ceiling a red color, and the carpet was like a checker board with orange and red squares. There was a dresser, a large mirror, the lighting was mostly a bunch of candles and a single window spilling moonlight into the bed, and the bed could probably fit five people in it. She had it mostly because of the pumpkin theme, having a pumpkin head on all corners. "Nice bed." commented Crona, looking at it with longing. He really needed to lay down.

"Thank-" she was cut off when she tripped and fell face first. Out of instinct, she brought her hands forward and landed on it. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you see it that way, she didn't let go of Crona's hand. This resulted in him having to bring his other hand up, except he did't do it fast enough. And so, Crona's crotch came in contact with Blair's while the hand that he brought up slapped her ass, earning a squeak from her. They stayed like that, Crona's hand shaking so much that it sent pleasurable vibrations into Blair's ass cheek. She mewled a bit, enjoying how nice it felt.

"S-sorry." he mumbled, trying to get up but failing. It took him a moment to realize that the reason was because Blair refused to let his hand go. "Um, Blair. I can't get up if you have my hand like that." he said, waiting for her to let go. Instead, it seemed that she pulled him closer while pushing her hips back, rubbing against his crotch and earning a moan from Crona

"Nya. Crona-kun feels hard!" she whispered and continued to rub on Crona's hardening member through their clothes. He closed his eyes and moved forward his leg, pushing it in between her thighs and rubbing her sex with his thigh. Blair gasped happily and began to purr, her tails and ears suddenly popping out and her hat falling off. It was that night that Crona showed a bit of himself.

He slapped Blair's ass, getting a gasp from the cat woman as he lifted her dress to look at her nice round butt. He groped it softly, Blair mewling in delight as his other hand went up to her chest and pulled a bit of it aside to get to her breast. Not one to leave a boy unattended, Blair reached between her legs and pulled on Crona's robes until they were at his waist. Pulling down his grey boxers, she began to stroke his dick as he pulled down her panties and pushed a finger into her ass hole, making her moan happily and shake her ass a bit.

Leaning forward until his mouth was next to her ear, he whispered in a husky voice, "You like that don't you?" She could only nod as she felt him move his finger around her ass, the pleasure and the alcohol both making her light headed. Taking a step back while kneeling down, Crona breathed in her scent and gave her snatch a test lick, getting something between a moan and a meow from the cat in his hands. Seeing that she liked it, he stuck out his tongue and forced it into her flower, making her cry in delight while he continued to finger her ass.

"More, more!" she cried and tried pushing his head deeper into her sex. He quickly pulled back, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Beg." he ordered, getting her eyes to widen. She was going to move her ass so that his finger would do _something_, but he took it out as well and began rubbing her thighs. She hissed a bit and was going to probably teach him a lesson, but he reached between her legs and grabbed both her wrists before pulling, resulting in her falling with her upper body hitting the bed. And to put salt on the wound, he slapped her ass cheek again before blowing lightly on her pussy, getting a groan.

"Please Crona-sama! Please eat your Blair-chan's pussy!" she screamed while trying to scoot back, probably to push her cunt against his face. The smirk widened as he again dove in, earning more meows and moans from the cat. He pushed a finger into her pussy, getting it wet because of his own saliva and her juices coming out. Once it was lubricated enough, he took it out and began to rub a it against Blair's ass hole, poking it but making sure to not let it in. "Crona-sama..." she whined a bit, wanting her cute little ass hole to have some company. Once he believed he tortured her long enough, he let his finger back inside her tight hole and tried to bury his face deeper into her cunt. His chin lightly pressed against her swollen clit, and she screamed one more time before cumming all over Crona's face. He greedily lapped up the flowing liquid, making sure to open his mouth wide and drinking as much as possible.

When done, he sighed as he used his hand to clean the rest of his face. "You taste wonderful, Blair." he murmured, standing up and flipping Blair onto her back. He began to stroke his cock while he let Blair regained her breath.

Once she did, she smiled and sat up, grabbing a hold of his dick and rubbing the head a bit. She suddenly got down on her knees and pushed him onto the bed, taking off her dress in the mean time. He also took off his clothes, leaving him in nothing but the guards on his wrists **(I'm not sure what they are.)**. Blair's clothes disappeared in a poof of purple smoke, her hat remaining because Crona picked it up and ordered her to put it on. "Why do you want me to wear the hat?" she asked curiously.

Her answer was for him to smirk and caress her cheek, something she really liked. "It makes you look cute. Besides, I want you to look innocent for this." he said nonchalantly. She nodded and stroked his cock more, kissing the head lightly every now and then. She then brought the whole thing into her mouth and began to suck on the head while swirling her tongue all around his shaft. Crona grunted and placed his hand on the back of her head, making sure that the hat stayed on as she bobbed her head up and down. "You're pretty good, Blair-chan." mumbled Crona while being slightly forceful when he pushed her down to make her take in more. She continued to do so, Crona reaching down to grope on her breast. It wasn't long before he whispered, "I'm gonna cum now." she doubled her efforts, greedy to taste him. He finally grunted and pushed Blair's head down with his hand, his jizz hitting the back of her throat as he released his sticky baby maker into her mouth.

He smirked wider before pulling her up and pushing her into the bed, pinning her down with his own body and feeling every curve and detail of her body, Blair clearly enjoying it. Soon he returned to full height and rubbed his dick against Blair's entrance, wetting the head with her fluids. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and licked her lips while getting on all fours, her hands and knees trembling in anticipation... and fear. Noticing this, Crona frowned and rubbed her back and shoulders lightly, causing Blair to look back at him.

"This is your first, right?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Y-yes. I never did this with anybody." she said innocently, making him smile because of how cute she sounded.

"I'm not sure if it's true, but I heard that the first time it's a bit painful." mumbled Crona, Blair's eyes widening in fear at that. "But it's only for the beginning. After that, there's only pleasure." he reassured her. She nodded and took a deep breath before Crona drove into her, Blair screaming and trembling as she felt pain go through her body. Crona restrained himself, desperately stopping himself from going ahead and fucking her senseless. When he felt her move her hips a bit he knew she was ready, so he pulled back until the head was inside before thrusting back in. She moaned loudly and Crona's eyes nearly crossed at the wonderful feeling, his body yearning for more. Complying with it, he began to thrust at a moderate pace before his movements sped up, something Blair appreciated greatly.

"M-more..." she moaned, Crona complying and speeding up while driving into her with more force. His hand snaked around her and grabbed a hold of her breast, fondling and pinching the nipple while his other hand began playing with her clit. "Yes, yes! I love it!" she shouted, Crona feeling her walls begin to tighten around his cock. "I-I feel like I'm gonna explode!" she screamed, her breathing beginning to quicken along with Crona's.

"Go ahead. Cum." he breathed as his hands grabbed her waist and he began to hammer into her, her moans raising in volume as they both came as one. Their mixed fluids spilled over Crona's lap and slowly crawled down Blair's trembling legs. With a grunt, he pulled out of her pussy and let her fall on her stomach, her body glistening in the moonlight. He smiled at her and carried her over to the head of the bed, moving the covers aside and gently placing her on the bed. He then crawled in with her and covered them both, Blair scooting back and pressing her back against his chest. Despite appearing skinny, she could feel that he was in rather good shape.

"Goodnight... Crona-kun." she whispered, sleep slowly coming to her. She did, however, feel the kiss he gave her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Blair-chan." he murmured, letting his head rest on her shoulder. Soon, they were both in dreamland. And the next morning would be very interesting for the both of them.

* * *

Crona slowly opened his eyes, groaning as the laughing sun shone through the window and into his face. He briefly wondered who the hell beat him with a sledge hammer, a shovel, then froze his brain and cooked it repeatedly. He slowly got up, but it was hard to do so because of the arms around him. Wait... arms around...

His eyes widened comically as he remembered a few things. He remembered drinking the Vodka, going for more, then... moaning and... what else? That's seems it. Did he and Blair talk or something? He remembered he brought her home, but he couldn't remember anything besides the moaning. Did he and Blair...

He didn't even get to finish his thought as his answer came when he heard a moan from the woman behind him, two large mounds of soft flesh pressing against his back as she held him closer to her. She sighed in her sleep and rubbed her face against the back of his neck, getting a shiver to run up his spine. This small bit of movement only made her creep closer to him and hug him tighter, her face now next to his and her legs wrapping around his own. Crona pushed her slightly and managed to wriggle out of the cat woman's grasp before unceremoniously flopping on the floor. He quickly dressed, making sure to make as little noise as possible and walked to the door of the room.

Turning to Blair one more time, he shivered a bit when he heard her moan out, "Crona-kun..." He got the sudden urge to get back in the bed with her, but he resisted and quickly left, making sure to lock up behind him.

* * *

**So how did I do with my first one-shot. I haven't seen much of the manga, but I'm mainly watching the anime on Hulu. So... I dunno, just tell me if I sucked like hell, or if I at least did okay.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
